thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dennis and Norman
'Dennis and Norman '(aka. 'Dennis' Reunion '''in the US) is the second episode of the second season. Plot Dennis is a lazy Diesel engine. On his first day, he tried to trick Thomas into doing his work for him. The Fat Controller soon found out though, and now Dennis had to do his own work. He was cross, but his driver made him do the work anyway. One day, he was shunting trucks at Knapford into a siding for Rosie to take to Vicarstown. But the trucks were being troublesome and decided to play their games. "Hold back! Hold back!" they giggled in their silly way. Dennis was cross and bumped the trucks hard. "That'll show you!" he smirked. The trucks shouted "Oh, oh! Whatever is happening?!" Just then, Thomas puffed into the station with Annie and Clarabel. He could tell Dennis had problems. "Hello, Dennis! What's the matter?" "Ugh, it's these stupid trucks. They always hold back and play their games. I wish I could handle them, like you." Thomas became conceited for a minute, but then then realized it was a compliment that wasn't deserved. "Dennis, are you having a bad day?" asked Thomas kindly. Dennis rolled his eyes. "Of course I did! I always do. Every single silly day I shunt trucks, and nobody appreciates it! Hmph!" An idea began to form in Thomas' mind. "Dennis, I have some news for you! You have... a twin!" "Ha, ha. Very funny." mumbled Dennis, but then he saw Thomas' serious expression. "Wait, you're serious? There can't be a twin! It makes no sense! I... I... What... How?" Thomas laughed. "He was recenty built by the Other Railway in England, But your twin was in poor condition. The Fat Controller bought him, not knowing that the Other Railway Controller was hiding a secret. They never found out until he was to be a banker for Gordon's express! The men tried to mend him, but it was no use. He's at the Dieselworks if you wanna meet him." "Oh. indeed I do! I want to go right now!" Dennis was very excited. Annie and Clarabel were surprised. "Thomas, are sure Norman is Dennis's twin?" asked Annie. "After all, there was only one engine built for him. Plus, their faces and paintwork are different." added Clarabel. "If they're the same class, they're twins," Thomas told them, "Besides, there were two engines of Dennis' class left: Dennis and his twin. Norman was built on the Other Railway as an experiment." "That explains a few things." said Annie. Dennis wanted to leave right away, but his driver wouldn't let him. "We've got to finish our shunting first. What would the Fat Controller say?" Dennis scowled, but agreed. He biffed the trucks hard. "Psst," whispered a truck, "Let's not get on that engine's nerves. He might smash us!" This caused the trucks to behave. Once Dennis had finished his shunting, he shot off like a rocket to the Dieselworks. The passengers watched with interest inside the coaches. Clarabel was surprised. "Wow, Dennis sure looks excited!" she remarked. Thomas laughed. Just then, the guard blew his whistle, and Thomas puffed off back onto his branch line. At last, Dennis scurried into the Dieselworks and saw a red-orange Diesel that was the same basis as him. He was shocked to find that his twin was Norman. "Why... It's you! Long time no see!" Dennis said. "Oh, wow. This is something I didn't think I'd see today! You wouldn't believe how it's been. I've never been repaired properly." Norman complained. Norman Den and Dart were supervising the workmen to fix Norman in order to mend him properly. "What's going on?" asked Den as he saw Dennis talking to Norman. "I think they're twins or something." said Dart. Dennis and Norman used to work together on the Other Railway. The engineer finally found the problem. "Oh, it's just his engine. It's pretty weak, but we have no money to buy a new one. The railway appears to be in debt, with all of these new engines." said the engineer. Norman was dissapointed. "Aw man... I wanted to be a useful engine!" "What's so great about that?" huffed Dennis, "It's just a lot of work." Norman sighed. "Ugh, you haven't changed much, have you?" Once Norman was checked out, Dennis and Norman worked together like the old days on the Other Railway. As usual, Dennis was still lazy. Now the two were best friends again. A few days later, they were in the Yard. "You must understand that being lazy isn't the answer. Even Daisy has learned not be lazy! She may still be a little stubborn at times, but at least she learned." Dennis rolled his eyes. "Please... It's not me. The controller of this railway just wants us Diesels to overwork." "Rubbish!" retorted Norman. Over the next month, Dennis learned not to be as lazy, but he can't help not wanting to do work. The twins are now Really Useful engines even though Dennis is still lazy at times and Norman still overheats. Characters *Thomas *Dennis *Den *Dart *Norman *Annie and Clarabel *Percy ''(cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *Arry and Bert (cameo) *Paxton (cameo) *Gordon (mentioned) *Daisy (mentioned) *Rosie (mentioned) Trivia *A reference to Thomas' Day Off is used. Gallery DennisandNorman1.png DennisandNorman2.png DennisandNorman3.png DennisandNorman4.png DennisandNorman5.png DennisandNorman6.png DennisandNorman7.png DennisandNorman9.png Category:Season 2 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes